


Preparing for a Demigod

by orphan_account



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deity Au, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Smut, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Asgore is a god and Papyrus is a mortal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic posted here: http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/159459526996/umm-how-about-something-sexy-but-fluffy-with

To be in the presence of such a large, powerful deity had Papyrus awestruck, the humble god had quite an incredible aura that made those around him forget the rest of the world even existed, fully and entirely being in the moment and by this righteous king’s side.

Though Papyrus did find his words and managed to even forge a friendship with this omnipotent immortal. Asgore. Just how did Papyrus manage to be worthy of even so much as walking on the same ground as him? Asgore did not need to say much to make Papyrus have a sense of self worth.

Their meet ups had to be done in secret, and Papyrus could not speak about their little rendezvouses since there was fear in the negative reaction to either no one believing him, or punishment that he could be lying.

Whatever it was that had to be done, they made it work.

Eventually, Asgore proposed an idea onto Papyrus, to which Papyrus was sure he would not deny, he was willing to carry out any task for him.

A baby.

He wanted Papyrus to bear him a child, a child that would be both mortal and immortal, a demigod.

And Papyrus did not hesitate to take up the offer.

“A-are you certain?” Asgore had to ask, concerned his influences could be swaying Papyrus, “Do you have even the slightest doubt? I’m not about to do this if you have a sliver of hesitance.”

Papyrus took one of Asgore large paws, holding it up, “Please, I want to help you anyway that I, as a mere mortal, can! I care about you, Asgore... You’re incredible...” he brought the soft paw to the face, feeling his fur brush against his cheek, he radiated with the warmth of a sunny summer day, “I... I love you... Asgore.”

With that, Asgore scooped up the twiggy little skeleton into both his hands, carrying him off to somewhere private to ensure they would not be bothered, a luxurious room that was bright and open. Papyrus was laid down on a large rounded bed, it was plush as a cloud and never had he been on a softer surface.

Asgore had to admire the fine, delicate features of this small mortal before him, the beautiful curves, his defined cheekbones and jaw, goodness him, he was simply ravishing.

While said god did have perfect control as to know how to handle Papyrus when carrying him or holding onto his small hand in comparison to his own, he did wonder if he knew how to have proper sex.

“M-my Light?” Papyrus asked and got Asgore’s attention, “I... I have never done anything like this before... What should I do?”

“Not a thing,” Asgore answered, “I’ll take care of you... If you don’t like even one thing, though, speak up and I will not continue on, understood?”

Papyrus gave a nod and simply loosened all his tension and laid limply to the bed, watching Asgore reach down to de-robe Papyrus: first untying his rope belt, and then gingerly opening the robe as if he were opening a present. The small mortal already had brought forth a ectoplasmic body in anticipation for Asgore to take. His lithe, tangerine body was small compared to his hand alone, he could about cover Papyrus’s whole hip. _This would be tricky_.

Asgore worked at Papyrus’s groin with his hand, but he leaned over him to kiss and nipple his cheek while Papyrus gripped at his silky soft fur on his chest and whined in desperation. When making the noise, Asgore’s heart swelled in adoration, he continued only in a slow manner while listening to Papyrus sing.

Getting merely one knuckle in deep into Papyrus, he felt the tightness that he was going to be challenged with come conception, though they would slowly work to accustom Papyrus to take his full girth.

“ _Aa-hh-Aaah!_ ” Papyrus struggled to wrangle even a single word, “ _Aassg-gorrree!_ ”

“Does this hurt?” Asgore asked, he slowly his hand down to give Papyrus a chance to respond.

“ _Mm..n-no... Mm... More p-please._ ”

Had to hand it to the fella, his magic was quite resilient, stretching around Asgore’s fingers, he was able to get in pretty deep and had Papyrus arching his back, whimpering for the heat building up in his belly. He even began tearing up from the intense stimulation.

Asgore’s other hand lifted from Papyrus’s hip so to use his knuckle and dab away the tears from rolling down Papyrus’s face. Oh holy word was he gorgeous.

“Is this good?” Asgore asked again.

Papyrus tried to choke out a response, but all he did was hug onto Asgore’s arm and brought his hand to his face as to nuzzle into. The large hand cupped the side of his face so as to give him more passionate and longer lasting kisses to the other side.

“ _Yes-oh Asgore-I love you-I love you so much!_ ” Papyrus cried, his body soon stiffening and clenched around Asgore’s fingers, coating them in his fluids and giving a strangled outcry of pure bliss before his body shuddered and limply fell against the bed.

Asgore looked pleased, but then saw the tired look to Papyrus’s face, “Oh! Um...” he gave a sheepish smile, “I... I suppose you’d like to rest now?”

Papyrus’s addled mind gave a mere noise in response, a noise of some concern.

“You’re pretty well spent from the look of it, perhaps another time we’ll move on to actually--”

Papyrus grabbed Asgore’s hand, “No, please... Take me **now**.”


End file.
